ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajoedri, USA/Tropes
Sajoedri, USA, commonly known simply as Sajoedri, is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Darnell Freeman. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and it airs on Netflix since April 28th, 2017, with cable reruns airing on since May 23rd, 2018. Tropes *'Adam Westing:' Tommy Wiseau and Stella McDonnell clearly made fun of themselves in the show. *'Animorphism:' D'Jon, after being bitten by a demon bear, has the ability to turn into a bear. *'Back from the Dead:' Cooper was brought back to life in TBD. *'Berserk Button:' TBD *'Black Best Friend:' Mohamed, Said, and Samari are these to each other. *'Black Comedy:' The show often relies on that. The promos advertise it literally as such due to its protagonists being black. *'Black Sitcom:' The show is basically this since it's a sitcom featuring three black teenagers. *'Bland Name Product:' Good Ol' Magic was changed to Great Ol' Powers to avoid legal issues with Warner Bros. *'Bratty Half-Pint:' Said. *'But Not Too Black:' Compared to Said and Samari, Mohamed isn't 100% black, since he is part white. According to him, it's because one of his parents is black and the other is 50% white and 50% black. *'Butt-Monkey:' Samari is pretty much this in most episodes. *'Captain Ersatz:' **Poison is this to Venom. **Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp are this to Fanboy and Chum Chum. **Craig the Shitty Boy is this to Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Catchphrase:' Jacob: "Suck his dick and twist it!" *'Cloudcuckoolander:' TBD *'Crossover:' Sajoedri had one with I Love Luke. **There are rumors that it will also have a crossover with The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials. *'Expy:' TBD *'Fat and Skinny:' Drew and Al. *'Friendly Ghost:' Gracey is this since it turns out she is not evil and just toom Said with her to watch Netflix, to help her feel less bored and lonely. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' TBD *'Gross-Out Show:' TBD *'Heterosexual Life-Partners:' The main trio. *'I Let Gwen Stacy Die:' After Cooper's death, Mohamed has shown to become guilty of himself for letting her die. *'Invisible Parents:' None of the teens' parents were ever seen on-screen, though they were mentioned. *'Ms. Fanservice:' TBD *'Not Even Bothering with the Accent:' Some ethnic characters talk without any accent while some talk with exaggerated accents. *'Official Couple:' Mohamed, Said and Samari x Cooper, Caroline and Mohraeil. **Diesel x Peach. **Aaron x Layla. *'Product Placement:' **A channel often watched by the gang is WANK-TV, channel 10, an NBC station. **The events of Scariest Day Ever ended up to be a national subject, being completed with reports on both MSNBC and NBC Nightly News. *'Punny Name:' **NBC station WANK-TV's name is a pun on "to wank" (to masturbate). **Bewb is basically a pun for "boob". ** *'Sadist Show:' TBD *'Self-Deprecation:' **While other episodes featuring celebrities had soundalikes voicing them, Stella McDonnell actually voiced herself in one episode and often made fun of herself. **Tommy Wiseau voiced and made fun of himself too. *'Shout-Out:' Sajoedri has been making references to various NBCUniversal properties. For example: **Woody Woodpecker, who was acting insane due to being locked up in a cage for hours, made a cameo in The Male Hippo Gang. In this cameo, Billy West reprises his role. **Mohamed shouts "For five minutes, could you not be yourself for five minutes?!" at Samari after he TBD, with Said pointing out that Mohamed stole the quote from . **A minion from Despicable Me makes a brief cameo in Female Assassin. **VeggieTales **and Furious **to the Future **When Jacob first encounters Big Horn, he said this: ***'Jacob:' ...Am I in or something? **Said jokingly compared Noemily to E.T. from E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Earlier in the episode, Noemily, there was news story showing E.T. **Jaws **In Halloween in Sajoedri: Spooky Shit, a character was seen reading a book about sightings of the Wolfman, Frankenstein's monster, and Count Dracula. **In Dodo-Masked Robber, Mohamed calls the dodo-masked robber something you'd see from The Purge. **[Law and Order, in Accused for What?!] **Office **Tonight Show **Night Live **Kim Kardashian was mentioned by Jacob in one episode. **In Jacob and the Triceratops, when there was a scene with D'Jon and Jacob fighting in a time machine, one part of the scene shows Crash, Spyro, and Earthworm Jim fighting over fruit. **Terrestrial Extraterrestrials **Love Luke, before the crossover *'Sir Swears-a-Lot:' Diesel. *'Spin-Off:' Cameron Beach, Professional Gamer. *'Take That!:' **and Chum Chum for obvious reasons **CtSB **Bieber **Kardashian **Cosby ***Albert and Little Bill, since they were created by Bill *'The Ditz:' TBD *'The Lost Lenore:' Mohamed had a girlfriend named Cooper until Scariest Day Ever, when she sacrificed herself to prevent Mohamed from being shot. *'Trauma Button:' Ever since the events of Scariest Day Ever, Briar has suffered from PTSD after witnessing his best friend die. *'Toilet Humor:' TBD *'Vitrolic Best Buds:' Mohamed and Samari. *'Voice Dissonance:' Said and Kevin are both 17 like the majority of the teen characters, but instead of sounding like what a teen would usually sound like, they have rather higher voices, making them sound like tweens. **Since Diesel is a Yorkshire Terrier, viewers that haven't watched yet would probably expect Diesel to have a high-pitched voice, only for it to turn out that he actually has a voice sounding somewhat like a certain . *'Vulgar Humor:' TBD *'Where the Hell is Springfield?:' It is unknown where exactly in the US is Sajoedri in. Trivia *'Channel Hop:' **In February 2020, first-run rights for Sajoedri moved from Netflix to USA Network. **As for its streaming rights, it got removed from Netflix in April 2020 and later moved to Peacock. *'Creator's Favorite:' TBD *'Creator's Oddball:' It's one of Universal's first ventures in adult animation. Until then, most of its animated productions were aimed for general audiences. *'Cross-Dressing Voices:' Despite Said being a male, he is voiced by a female. *'Fake American:' Despite Said being African-American, he is voiced by a Canadian voice actor. *'Fan Nickname:' **''South Boondocks''. Much like The Boondocks, it's known for featuring African Americans in lead roles as well as the inclusion of several racial stereotypes, but much like South Park, it strongly relies in shock humor and excessive TBD. **at The Cleveland Show ** *'Playing Against Type:' Most of the voice actors here are typically voice actors for either children's/family-friendly animation, anime or video games. **However, it ain't Cree Summer has a lead role in one of those. *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Darnell has admitted that he watches what fans post about his characters, and whenever he sees Sajoedri porn... he simply mocks it by having a scene in a Sajoedri episode where the main characters look at them and make disgusted expressions... especially with ones that ship them with D'Jon or Diesel. ***When he saw some out of the trio and their girlfriends, he claimed that he knew people would make it, and makes sense they are... Well, actual couples. *'What Could Have Been:' **''Sajoedri'' was originally going to be developed for NBC, but due to its content being considered too raunchy by the network's executives, it was moved to Netflix. **USA originally rejected it as well since its executives were unsure about having animated shows on their channel. ***However, after seeing the success of it, the channel acquired the cable syndication rights for it and it eventually gained first-run rights in 2020. **''Sajoedri'' was originally gonna be lighter, similar to The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials, but the creator decided to have it be raunchier, simply because he thought it would make the show more funny. YMMV *'Accidental Innuendo:' TBD *'All Adult Animation Is "South Park":' Much like other adult animated shows like South Park and Family Guy, Sajoedri often pushes boundaries by using shock humor and TBD on several episodes. *'Base-Breaking Character:' **The main trio have been disliked by some fans due to Mohamed being TBD, Said being TBD and Samari being TBD. **While Diesel has a lot of fans, some fans have shown to dislike him due to being considered rather obnoxious and annoying. ** *'Broken Base:' TBD *'Complete Monster:' D'Jon, Drew, and Al. *'Crack Pairing:' TBD *'Crossover Ship:' Mohamed Ali x Evan Terrestrial is one popular fan ship. *'Ear Worm:' The Broom's alarm, when it says "It is a tardy sweep!", when you listen to it enough times, it would sound like a beat. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Diesel ended up becoming a fan-favorite for the Sajoedri fanbase. **Jonathan also became pretty popular. **Jacob and Kevin became popular in the Sajoedri fanbase. **Cooper, Caroline, and Mohraeil are also popular characters in the Sajoedri fanbase. ***In fact, Cooper's popularity on fandom, especially after her sacrifice, was a factor for Darnell Freeman to come up with the idea of reviving her. *'Fandom Rivalry:' **because both shows with black people in a lead role but Sajeodri is considerably raunchier ***including the fact one of the mains is mixed race but voiced by a white guy for controversy **(The Simpsons/Futurama/Disenchantment) **Fans of Family Guy, American Dad! and South Park have a rivalry with Sajoedri fans, mainly due to them seeing Sajoedri as a raunchy show Universal made to compete with them. **While most fans tend to get along, some fans of TTE and this don't get along, due to this being more raunchier and TTE being "too soft". **Ever since Craig the Shitty Boy premiered, some insane fans of Collin the Speedy Boy showed large hatred for Sajoedri. ***In response of that, Darnell confirmed that Craig is based off of his friends constantly making fun of CTSB just for laughs by calling it "Craig the Shitty Boy". *'Foe Yay Shipping:' Fans jokingly shipped Diesel with Bewb and/or Cheeky. *'Friendly Fandoms:' **Fans of I Love Luke have enjoyed Sajoedri and vice versa. **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' fans found how Sajoedri made fun of Collin the Speedy Boy rather funny. ***it also helps that Craig is voiced by Sonic's current voice actor. And even shares his name with him. **Unlike most fans, some Collin the Speedy Boy fans did find Craig funny. ***The series' co-creator, Tarōzaemon Fujiyama, actually enjoyed the Craig joke, calling it "funny and clever". ***Oscar's widow Madison McDougal-Hamilton thought the joke was funny as well, and if Oscar was alive at that time, he would've thought of it as a funny as well. ***(and Stella) **Ironically, despite Sajoedri making fun of the Stella McDonnell incident, Good Ol' Magic fans embraced the episode and they laughed at the fact its own creator is perfectly okay with the show making her TBD. **Despite their rivalry, many fans of The Boondocks, South Park, and Family Guy have admitted to enjoy Sajoedri. **''TTE'' fans tend to get along with Sajoedri fans. **Molly Show, IDK Why *'Ho Yay Shipping:' Some fans jokingly made up ships like Mohamed x Said, Mohamed x Samari, Said x Samari, and even Mohamed x Said x Samari. *'Memetic Mutation:' **Jacob shouting "UN-FUCKING-FORTUNATELY!" became a meme in late-November 2019. **want another Ricardo Milos mashup, either Mohamed, Said, Samari or D'Jon *'Nausea Fuel:' TBD *'No Yay:' **Mohamed, Said, and/or Samari x Diesel. **Mohamed, Said, and/or Samari x D'Jon. *'Squick:' TBD *'WTH, Casting Agency?:' Mohamed is a mixed race, yet he's voiced by a Caucasian voice actor. *'What Do You Mean, It's Not for Kids?:' Despite its cartoonish look, TBD. *'X Meets Y:' The Boondocks meets South Park meets Family Guy. WMG This is a theory made for Sajoedri. *Thanks to Sajoedri, all Universal properties take place in the same universe, with some of them taking place in different times. *The demon bear that bit D'Jon in the very first episode originated from the Red Room from I Love Luke. Funny *Said, Diesel, and Jacob are all comic relieves in this show. *This scene in Tardy Sweep. **'Jacob:' This is goddamn ridiculous! **'Said:' What happened? Did you get caught by that robot broom thing? **'Jacob:' ... **'Said:' You did, didn't you? **'Jacob:' UN-FUCKING-FORTUNATELY! I WAS LATE AND SWEPT BY THAT DUMBASS BROOM OUR DUMBASS PRINCIPAL PUT IN THIS DUMBASS SCHOOL TO SWEEP UP SOME DUMBASS STUDENTS! Heartwarming * Tear-Jerking *''Scariest Day Ever'' was considered the saddest episode in the whole series, mainly due to various supporting characters dying, even Mohamed's girlfriend, Cooper. Nightmare Fuel * Category:Tropes